


Comfortable

by bluedemon92



Series: Sugar We're Going Down [9]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Violence, not much happening
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-02
Updated: 2013-10-02
Packaged: 2017-12-28 05:50:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/988461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluedemon92/pseuds/bluedemon92
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor and Tony hit New York and Loki gains a companion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfortable

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's late!

The keening pained noise Loki had uttered, caused Baldur to halt on the stairs. The noise had been high pitched and cut off suddenly. Baldur remembers how he had swiftly flown down the stairs towards the cause of that noise. Frigga emerging from the kitchen. Baldur remembers finding Loki and Thor outside. Fandral, Hogun and Volstagg were grimly attempting to console a sobbing Sif, who's ponytail lay at her feet. Thor and Loki were behind them. Thor looming over his brother, hands balled into tight fists, Loki kneeling on the ground his face hidden in his knees.

"Get up Loki!" Thor snarled. Loki did not move and his body continued to tremble. "Get up!"

Frigga had started forward, brushing passed Baldur, not sparing Sif a glance as she knelt before Loki. The gasp she had uttered, shocked Baldur. He remembers starting forward and seeing Loki's face. Oh Loki's sweet little face.... Bits of metal peeked through his lips in a bloody pattern. His bottom lip was split and blood raced down his chin, soaking his hands as they attempted to stop the flow. Baldur had turned to Thor, who's eyes had widened at the sight of Loki.

"What have you done?" Baldur had uttered. Thor could offer no answer and at the sight of Loki's bloody face, Sif began to cry harder.

Baldur considers that the moment, Loki and Thor began the final drift away from each other. Baldur can hear Thor and his friends from his room. They are laughing about something. Tomorrow is their Eighth grade class trip to New York City. It will give Baldur and Loki a four day reprieve from Thor's never ending chatter. Tony Stark passes by Baldur's room on the way to Thor's. He used to always be in Loki's room. Baldur sits up and stretches, a yawn escaping his mouth. He trudges out of his room and quickly finds himself approaching Loki's door, which is firmly shut as it always is when Thor has friends over.

He lightly knocks on the door. "Loki?" He calls out to his youngest brother. He hears slight shuffling and after a moment the door opens and Loki peeks out. "Hmm?" He murmurs. Baldur grins.

"Wanna go to the movies?"

"Movies?"

"Yeah, get you out of the house and have some fun." "Thor's not going is he?"

"Thor's too busy pretending he's important. Just you and me." Loki's face was full of uncertainty but slowly he nodded, a smile spreading across his face.

"Okay."

* * *

The bus zooms down the Highway towards the big city. 78 students excitedly look out the window. Tony is sitting next to Bruce Banner who's eyes were drooping sleepily. "Too early..." He yawns, Tony sniggers. "You whine too much." He observes. Bruce grins. The city is huge and the Eighth graders crowd together as unhappy city folk shove past them. Thor elbows his way over to Tony and grins.

"Friend Stark, isn't this amazing?" He gestures towards the skyscrapers. Tony looks around in the distance he can spot the structure his father is designing. Tony nods. "My kind of place." He replies grinning cheekily. Thor nods in understanding. The students are ushered into the main Lobby of the hotel they would be staying in. From there they are broken off into groups of four and given a room key. Tony was put in a room with Bruce, Thor and Fandral, effectively separating Hogun and Volstagg while Sif miserably was placed with girls. The class was ushered out of the hotel and soon met up with their tour guide, a plump middle aged woman with bright blonde hair.

"Now students, later today we will be seeing the..." Her voice droned on while Thor and Tony continued to snigger. An Opera. They would be seeing an Opera. How perfectly quaint. Thor remembers how Loki said he was looking forward to it when he went. Tony was looking forward to the sight seeing. His father had given him about 300 dollars for spending money and Tony itched to spend it.

Meanwhile at home Loki cleaning his room. Summer is only weeks away and with Thor and Baldur busy it leaves Loki more or less alone most of the time. He throws out another box filled with school crap. He hears Baldur pull out of the driveway to go to a friend's house. Loki is now completely alone in his house, his parent's having left on some kind of secret mission they had been discussing. Loki stands scowling down at the box of photos at his feet. Pictures of him and his brothers as well as their cousins beam up at him. Another is a photo of him and Tony in Tony's fort, grinning cheekily at the camera. Tony's arm is draped over Loki's shoulder, his grin wide and showing off his teeth. Loki's leaning into Tony his grin just as wide. Loki yearns to tear it into pieces but instead he gently places it in the drawer beside his bed. There was no need to throw Tony away. Not yet. The knock on his door startles Loki and he quickly stands just as Frigga peeks in with a smile.

"Hello dear." She states and Loki smiles back. "Hello mother, I didn't hear you return." Frigga's smile widens. "Your father and I have a surprise for you." She holds out her hand for him to take.

"Now close your eyes." Loki does as he is asked and allows his mother to lead him by the hand downstairs, his eyes closed. He heard shuffling and something clicking on the wooden floors. His mother tells him to open his eyes, and when he does he comes face to face with a tiny husky puppy. Loki stares in shock as his father coaxes him forward. The puppy squirms letting out a whine as it attempts to rush towards Loki.

"We realize how difficult it has been for awhile and we knew once we saw him you would love him." Frigga smiles and Loki nods shakily. He kneels down in front of the puppy and the dog scampers into his arms. Odin and Frigga beam. Loki gathers the husky into his arms as it licks the side of his face.

"Does he have a name?" He murmurs with a grin. Odin shakes his head.

"That is up to you."

"Fenrir...I like Fenrir."

 

* * *

 

The return from New York is just as rowdy as when they left. Thor is sitting beside Volstagg gleefully retelling the of his adventures time in the city. Bruce and Tony are showing each other the objects they purchased from the street vendors. Tony has three watches on one arm and two on the other. Bruce has bought several wallets and stashes them in his backpack for safe keeping. Both are overly tired but too excited to even attempt to sleep. From the front of the bus a girl happily shrieks that they are about to be Freshmen in high school. A wave of cheers rings through the bus.

As usual Howard is not there when Tony returns. The boy stands in the kitchen face miserable as he takes in the empty house.

"Hello!?" He calls and a grin spreads across his lips when he hears Jarvis call out a greeting. Quickly Tony dashes up the stairs where Jarvis is wiping down a window. The man smiles and greets the boy.

"It has been quiet without you here." He comments and Tony throws an arm around him. "I hope you didn't get too comfortable without me." He teases and Jarvis shakes his head.

"Never."

"You look troubled Master Stark...is something the matter?" Jarvis asked as the boy sat at the table.

 

"I just realized I'm about to start high school." Tony replied his eyes narrowed and mouth set in a uncharacteristically grim line. "And dad couldn't even be bothered to be here."

 

Jarvis sighed, setting down the rag he was holding and observed Tony.

 

"I am... I am sorry he is not here... I-"

 "No it's fine Jarv. Really." Tony finished his Fruit Loops and stood, taking the bowl to the counter. "I'm meeting Thor out at the bus. I better go."

 

"Ah yes I had meant to ask how your friend Loki was doing. It has been quite some time since he's been here." Jarvis murmured watching as Tony shifted.

 "He's fine...I guess. Look I really gotta go. Thanks for the food!" Tony declared, grabbing his backpack off the table and slinging it over his shoulder. He quickly headed for the door waving at Jarvis as he went. Thor was already outside waiting for the bus. He grinned at the sight of Tony. Fenrir lay by the front door and lifted his head as he spotted Tony. The pup leapt to his feet and trotted over to Tony to sniff at him. Grinning, Tony pet the Husky, scratching behind his ears.

"Excited?"

 "Hardly."  Thor snorted.  Fenrir approached Thor,  tail wagging.  Thor absently pet the dog.  "It can't be that bad."  He mused.  Fenrir whined,  licking Thor's fingers.  The boys stood in silence for a few minutes,  both contemplating the day ahead.

 

* * *

 

Loki peered out the window just as the bus stopped to pick up Thor and Tony.  Fenrir stood in the yard watching in fascination as the boys climbed onto the bus.  Loki slumped back against his pillows.  The bus let out a concerning screech before taking back off down the road.  Miserably Loki glanced at the alarm clock by his bed, hitting the off button before it could make a sound.  

 Outside his door, Loki heard the all too familiar sounds of Fenrir racing for his door.  Loki bolted from the bed and opened the door just as the puppy turned the corner,  his face held in what Loki assumed was a happy expression.  Fenrir yipped in pleasure at the sight of Loki and raced over to him as the dark haired boy held out his arms.

 Loki scooped Fenrir up, allowing the Husky to lather him with affection.  Smiling and feeling lighter than before Loki carried Fenrir out of his room and down stairs.

 

 


End file.
